Farmer
|Race = Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 761 (Revived) |Height = |Weight = |Occupation = Ostrich farmer |Address = Somewhere on the Spinach Wastes |FamConnect = }} The Farmer is an ostrich farmer. He was the first human to encounter the Saiyan warrior Raditz upon his arrival on Earth, and the first person to have a certified Power Level in Dragon Ball Z. Biography The ostrich farmer noticed something falling from the sky to his field, so he drove there in his truck and was incapacitated very quickly. He had a gun that he tried to use to kill Raditz, but the Saiyan catches the bullet and fires it back with a flick of his thumb, which hits the farmer and sends him flying into his truck. The farmer had Power Level of 5 (more than a calm Gohan, but much less than even the weakest Z Warriors). Later on in the anime, the farmer (or a random hunter who looks exactly like the farmer) can be seen in the forested mountains South of North City. Mistaking Android 20 for "a deer", he fires off a slug from his gun. After asking 20 if he was alright, 20 blasts him straight into a nearby tree. This action didn't seem to faze the farmer too much, other than confusing him for a moment. Later (still in the anime), during the Great Saiyaman Saga, a farmer can once again be seen on his farm moving hay from a pile to his Chevrolet. While this farmer looks like the original farmer (and later "hunter"), it is unknown if they are the same person as this farmer's eyes and hair style are much different than the last two appearances. When Gohan (disguised as the Great Saiyaman) zooms by in glee due to the news of his father returning to Earth for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament, the farmer is startled and simply falls over. This is the last of him in the series. In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, which takes place in Age 1000, a person occasionally seen walking around in Kokara Village wearing a green outfit looks very much like the Farmer. Death? The fate of the farmer somewhat varies. In both the manga and the anime, he doesn't get back up, implying that he has died. However, when Raditz returns to the crash site later, the farmer's body is missing from where it fell in front of his truck. This is especially obvious in the anime, because Gohan hides under the truck and Raditz lifts it up and disintegrates it, allowing multiple shots where the farmer's corpse is clearly nowhere to be seen. (In addition, the censored English dub of the anime has him say, "That smarts." after falling down, implying his survival.) In the manga, Raditz does not destroy the truck, but the farmer's body is still absent from all shots featuring it (mostly in the background). Since the farmer is never seen again in the manga, there is a good chance he simply died. However, in the anime, it seems he survived just fine or might have been revived along with Goku one year after his death, as he reappears at least two more times; once during each of the last two major arcs (the Cell Saga and the Majin Buu Saga). Category:Human Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Real Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai